


Friend

by samthelily



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Past, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthelily/pseuds/samthelily
Summary: Let’s talk about those good old young days, shall we? Have you ever been sad? Have you got a “friend” who’ll stay? Have you ever been lonely? All you wanted was to play. A friend to play, and now what happened? When you feel like you don’t matter to your “friend” anymore, you ask yourself, “Am I a bore?”Fortunately, not for long.





	Friend

“Fauna, we were never friends. Well, we were, but I just was only pretending to be one.”

“… Why?” The young slight drooped-ears fox softly questioned.

“I don’t know, but I just wanna see if my friends were right. I think you are boring. Like, no fun at all and annoying. So, I don’t want you to hang out with me anymore. If we really are friends, Fauna, you would have stop being a boring doormat.”

With that, Fauna watched her “friend” departed, leaving her alone while holding her cloth-wrapped lunchbox in her paws. She was keeping it to share some munchies with her friend, but what now? She lost a friend, who pretended to be friends with her, and was told that she was boring. She did not understand. Now staring at the lunchbox, the poor devastated fox was stumped with pondering thoughts in her mind.

“F-Fauna?” the voice softly called behind Fauna.

Alerted by another voice, the little girl turned around towards it, and her ears twitched as she spotted another fox, slowly walking up to her. “Benjamin?”

The boy fox’s ears startled as she said his name, forming bits of pink blushes on his cheeks, but then he snapped out of himself. Rubbing his arm and taking more steps, he kept his stare towards the ground until he looked up a little. “Ummm,” he stammered as he bit his lower lips, but he then briefly cleared his throat and tried again. “Fauna, right?” That’s her name. Yes. “I … I don’t think you’re boring …”

The speechless Fauna’s head cocked a little.

Benjamin cleared his throat again, and he stepped closer a little more. He once again stared down. “I-I’m not pretending. F-for real. I …” Stumbling his words like scribbling words into one box, he gulped and took a deep breath. ”Do you think I’m scary?”

The girl did recall the lonesome boy’s quietness and scowl, intimidating look when she first saw him all by himself, but even so, she thought he needed some company. She then shook her head and said, “No.”

Even with little Fauna’s brief but reassuring answer, little Benjamin was still skeptical. “I want to be your friend, Fauna. I do. I never had anyone being close to me before. Other kids are afraid of me.”

“But why do you think that?”

“These kids hurt me,” the boy answered as his ears bent down with guilt, putting a heavy weight on his head, “I got angry, and I hurt them back. I hurt them really bad. I want them to stop being mean to me, but I scared them away, and they called me a monster.” His heart throbbed, feeling the scratchy dryness in his throat, as he couldn’t hold himself. Tears slowly emerging, his voice became trembling and weak. “I don’t want to be scary anymore, Fauna. I don’t want to be alone.”

Fauna felt her heart glowing inside her like a warm light bulb. She felt it as if her heart was telling her something, especially when someone who were distressed. With no hesitation, she walked up to the stressed formed Benjamin, whimpering and bawling his eyes out. “I don’t want to be alone too, Benjamin, but I’m boring. My friend so.”

Little Benjamin sniffled and shook his head, wiping his tears with both of his hand. “No, your friend is wrong” he protested, “I don’t care if you are. You always show up and stay with me when I’m all by myself. It’s really nice.” He had no idea why, but it’s just what it was. He meant it. “I like a pretty friend. Like you.” Goodness! Did he just say that without thinking? Color this poor boy embarrassed.

Despite Benny’s concern about what he said, his words made Fauna’s tail as warmly smile and giggled. “I like staying with you. You’re my friend. I’m your friend. Right?”

Not only boy’s tears began to stop as he relieved from his remorse, but he blinked at the girl’s response. “R-really?”

The smiling fox answered with a joyful nod, and because Benjamin was her friend, it reminded her. “Benjamin,” She handed her lunchbox towards him, “want to eat munchies with me? My mama and I made it.”

By that kind offer from Fauna and her offer, especially how she liked to be his friend, Benjamin blinked once more, and pink blushes on his cheeks appeared. Those dark clouds above him faded away, and his ears perked as his tail shifted left and right. “Sure!” he excitedly answered, and he suddenly smiled. Wait. It was more than a smile. It was a very first genuine smile. It wasn’t usual of him, but it felt nice. “Hey, Fauna?”

“Hmm~?”

“You can call me Benny.”


End file.
